


Shipping Wars

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jokes, Pranks, the one and only time I write anything destiel related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You managed to start a shipping war. And you were not going to lose.





	Shipping Wars

You smiled as you saw Dean and Cas cuddling on the couch. Quietly you took out your phone and snapped a photo of the two. Unfortunately the sound was on, and as soon as you made the photo both of them were staring at you. Dean had a glare on his face and Cas just seemed upset about the disturbance. You quickly smiled and hurried out of the room. A devilish smirk appeared on your face as a plan popped into your head.

It was the perfect opportunity. The boys were out on a hunt, you had stayed behind due to a wound from a previous hunt. You had the bunker to yourself. You printed out every picture you had of Cas and Dean, various hearts and their names. Then you hung put them on the walls throughout the entire bunker, some in obvious places and others hidden. You put one in the fridge, a few on and in books. You couldn't stop grinning. Now you just had to wait for them to come back.

You heard the door of the bunker open, and immediately smiled again. You decided to stay silent. "What the fuck?!", Dean yelled out, and you had to bite your lip in an attempt to be quiet. "Why the- What?! (YN)!" You couldn't keep it in anymore and started laughing loudly, barely holding yourself up. Quick steps down the hall to the room you were in. There he was, Dean, red face and huffing angrily. More laughter sounded from behind him, surely Sam. Dean pointed at you. "Come here you!" He lunged at you, you dodged and ran away from him, laughing. "Catch (YN)!", Dean yelled to Sam, who was still laughing, tears streaking down his face. "Don't do it!", you shrieked. "It's a trap!" You jumped over a table in the library. Suddenly arms were around you, holding you still. Seen as Sam was still standing in the doorway it could only be Cas. "No! Let go!", you laughed, struggling in his grip. "I'm sorry, (YN), but Dean told me to catch you." You laughed harder, until no sound came from your mouth. Dean didn't look that angry anymore, he was more amused than anything. Sam was catching his breath, leaning against the wall. Dean poked you in the chest, trying to look angry, but he failed at that. "Take those down.", he demanded. You shook your had. "Nope. They're adorable!" A grin appeared on your face as Deans cheeks turned slightly red. "This will have consequences.", he mumbled and left to take the pictures down himself.

You sat in a diner with Sam and Dean, with you sitting beside Sam and Dean sitting opposite of you. The waitress came over and Dean gestured for her to lean down so he could whisper something in her ear. You raised your eyebrows, confused when the woman walked away with a smile on her face. You gave Dean a suspicious look. He, too, had an innocent looking smile on his lips. "Hey guys! Lets all cheer! Sam and (YN) are celebrating their fourth anniversary today!", the waitress yelled. Not a second after, the diner was filled with cheers and congratulations. Your face went red. "But we're not together that long yet!", you said, looking at Sam. His face was red too, but he had a smile on his face instead of a frown. "No, but we've met today four years ago. I remember that day. I saw you exorcising those demons. I instantly fell for you." You blushed more and looked to the side. A grin appeared on Deans face as he began to chant. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Soon everyone in the diner chanted, all eyes were on you. Sam leaned down to sweetly place his lips on yours. The diner cheered.

You grinned down at the shirts in your arms. You quietly walked into your bedroom, finding Sams sleeping form on the bed. You carefully shook him by his shoulder. "Wake up, Sam!" His eyes opened groggily. You grinned and held up the shirt in Sams size. He raised his eyebrows, but took the shirt anyways. He laughed when he saw what was on it. "Are you trying to start some kind of shipping war?" You smirked. "Dean started it when he pulled that shit in the diner." Sam inspected the shirt. A picture of Cas and Dean kissing was on it, and '#OTP' in pink lettering. "So. Are you in or not?", you asked, already knowing the answer. "I'm in." 

You sat at the kitchen table whilst Sam stood at the counter making himself and you breakfast. The two of you were in matching shirts. A yawning Dean entered the kitchen. He went straight for the coffee machine. He poured himself a cup before sitting down at the table with you. "Morning.", you said happily. Dean narrowed his eyes at that. Sam walked over to the table and put your breakfast in front of you. He then kissed your head and sat down beside you. Dean, who had watched his brother the entire time, couldn't form words. "Wha- Why?! Why the shirt? Why 'OTP'?! Why the picture?!" Dean slammed his hands down on the table whilst you smirked and Sam bit his lip, trying to keep himself from laughing. "War, Winchester." His eyebrows raised up. "War?" You nodded. "I was just pulling a little prank on you, but you made it war." Cas walked through the door, staring at Dean, then at you, and then at Sam. You and Dean were staring each other down whilst Sam doubled over laughing. "What's going on?", he asked. He didn't receive an answer though. "May the best couple win." Dean and you sealed it with a handshake.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
